No You Don't Know Me
by Sweet-kat-87
Summary: "I'm pregnant." "…" "Santana please say something." "It's not Finnepts is it? Please in the name of all that is holy tell me that oversized walking gelatinous tub of hypocrite did not actually reproduce!"-Set after "I DO", AU story Pezberry and Hummelberry friendship, eventual Faberry relationship. WARNINGS Girl!Peen so if that's not your scene don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will have a lot of cannon as the background, it's AU mainly because Quinn never lived in Ohio, she grew up in the Bronx; but everything else that happened from Season 1-4 that doesn't include or revolve around Quinn Fabray occurred with the exception of the wedding, because that was a big ball of WTF and should have never been included to begin with. Finn was lied to about a pregnancy by another member of the Cheerios sophomore year but she didn't keep it and is not going to be relevant to the story line.**

**Eventual Faberry relationship and Quintana friendship (that will happen WAAAAY quicker than Faberry so fair warning), I based this story off of a picture of Lea and Dianna on set with Lea in the pregnancy belly, and because I REALLY don't like Finn or Brody as Baby Daddy. Finn because that makes no sense with the timeline of the show and Brody because he is like the illegitimate love child of Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman (I only like Puck in fandom, aka as a Jewbro to Rachel) that was raised by Jesse St. James, oh and he is a male prostitute apparently, so yea not so much of a Brochel shipper. As a friend sure no problems there, but as a romantic interest...just no me gusta!**

**WARNINGS: This is a girl!peen story; for those who don't like it, just don't read it, no need to rudely comment on it. **

* * *

**March 7th, 2013**

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

Normally the fact that I was able to render the fiery girl in front, whom is never without a clever and snarky rejoinder, speechless would have been very amusing, however at this moment my head is filled with remorse over the reality that one drunken night could potentially ruin two lives and would further devastate someone even more than I already had. _'Fuck.'_

"Santana please say something."

"It's not Finnepts is it? Please in the name of all that is holy tell me that oversized walking gelatinous tub of hypocrite did not actually reproduce!"

The look of appalled righteous indignation and horror on her face is actually enough to break me out of my cycle of self loathing for the time being. After chuckling for a few moments I allay her fears with a soft, "No San, it's not Finn's."

"Gracias a Dios, Rachel! I mean sure your baby will still be half moronic douche bag but at least it won't retain a gassy infantile look for the rest of its life or have custard filled nipples. So have you broken the news to Brody Bigolo yet?"

"UGH! First off, for the last time Brody is not a male prostitute, and second it's…um I don't think the baby is actually his either. Truth be told I am fairly certain that he is not the father as we have never had unprotected sex, and even taking into account the fallibility rate of prophylactics, I am too far along for it to have been Brody; so no need to worry San, no baby Brochel."

The silence goes on for so long that I finally muster up the courage to meet my newest roommates gaze to see her gaping at me like a fish; if I were not so worried about what I am going to have to tell everyone I would laugh. A soft murmur of her name and a gentle squeeze to her knee finally breaks her trance.

"Ehem…right, sorry. So just to clarify, no future Min Finns or Baby Bro's to fear as there is an unnamed third bachelor behind door number three? Wait it was consensual right? Because I will ends the Broadway fairy with his own tights if he-" Holy crap! I haven't witnessed her rage like this since Rick "the Stick" called Brittney retarded back in freshman year; he absolutely had those broken pelvic and tail bones coming though.

"San! SAN! No, God no! I was **not** raped; it **was** consensual so just calm down alright? And before you ask yes I do know exactly who it was if I am in fact pregnant, however your protective concern is noted and greatly appreciated. Also the term bachelorette would be more appropriate…" I can't help but trail off at the end of that revelation and find myself bearing witness to a slightly more hostile silence. _'Just great, this is going to be a fun-'_

"Okay…so yea, I'm gonna need you to explain that one to me because this sounds about as likely an IHTF* pregnancy and I ain't Finnocence. Best remember who you be speakin' to Berry, I'm a doctors kid same as you."

"I am well aware of that Santana, and you would do well to remember that just as you are not Finn, I am not a terrified and panicking fifteen year old girl who has virtually no support system and every reason to lie." The huff and eye roll I am met with are not a surprise. *Sigh* "She is intersexed; technically speaking I know she would usually be classified as hermaphroditic as she has both sets of reproductive organs and is...fully functional so to speak. However her chromosomes are XX so intersexed is a more appropriate term; incidentally that means that if I am in fact with child then it could only be with a girl. Oh my goodness I might have a daughter." At this realization I cannot stop the small smile that graces my lips before I remember the last words spoken between myself and the potential mother of my child. _'Oh God, she's must hate me.'_

I can tell that Santana is really trying to let this information sink in and think through the possible repercussions of what I just told her without freaking out on me, much like I have been trying to do since the first test showed a plus sign; Funny Girl audition and chance of a lifetime to star as Fanny Brice? Yea, that's not happening anymore. Staying at the top of my class, and being the pride and joy of NYADA? Not so much, not to mention how my father's will react when they find out, they still don't know about me and Finn senior year much less Finn, Brody and the woman from the cruise. In all honesty I'll be lucky if I don't get kicked out of school, not to mention be able to find a full time job to keep up my share of the rent…

"Ehem, sooooooo does this Baby Dama have a name?"

"Baby dama?"

"It's an amalgamation of Baby Daddy and Baby Mama, now quit stalling."

"Her name is Quinn Fabray."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW this one got hits faster than even Lemon Aid, which I am still working on so never fear! Also for those who may have been on the fence about Working Title, it now has a legit title, new chapters, and I know now what the end game will be. I won't give anything away but please know that it was a hard decision for me to make as I honestly liked both for girls for Rachel, mine because, well obvs I created her to be perfect for Rachel, and Quinn because Dianna and Lea make it so easy to see the love-laden subtext you can't not want them to be together. That being said I would so love to punch Ryan Murphy in the face *SPOILER ALERT*, really pregnancy scare? WTF RIB! Can Rachel Barbra Berry not catch a freaking break? There is no way she'd be careless enough not to use protection especially after what Quinn went through and…no, you know what? Now is not the time for this. *Takes a couple deep breaths* Sorry about that waaaaaaaaay off track anywho! I now give you the next installment of 'NYDKM' in which we meet the illustrious Ms. Fabray, learn about her past, her history with Rachel and some of the charming people that will be in her life during this story, before we get to the heartbreakingly angsty stuff that is definitely going to come.**

**Also as always I in no way, shape, or form claim any ownership of Glee or its characters they all belong to RIB, or any songs/pop culture references that I make along the way.**

* * *

**March 10th, 2013**

"_The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you_. Good morning Mrs. Calligaris!"

"Good morning Quinnie! When are you coming over for dinner again? My Toni's been asking about you all week."

Blushing slightly I try to bow out gracefully from her youngest obvious crush on me. "I don't know why, I'm probably the most boring person ever, all I really do is work and read; and since I work at a bookstore all I really have to talk about is books. I'm sure she gets enough of that from her Lit professor."

"Nonsense, any girl would be lucky to have you dear. You're a good girl Quinn, smart and kind with the voice and face of an angel. So tell me, what's not to like?"

_'Maybe my not so little Quinnie Jr.?'_

"Well…you see the thing is Mrs. Calligaris…***sigh* **I…I ca-…I can't…I CAN'T COOK!" ***queue Oscar worthy fake sobs***

Mrs. Calligaris gasps in shock before nods tearfully at that entirely true understatement, because that would normally be a deal breaker for any other woman her kids tried to bring home. "This is true, I wouldn't want my poor Toni to do all the cooking like I have to, and sadly for some problems there is no cure." We both drop the long running farce and chuckle heartily at this, remembering how I managed to burn the end product of her last attempts to teach me to cook. _'Noodles **can** burn in water, who knew!'_ "Well  
usually I'd say there are exceptions to every rule Quinnie, and I'd fight you on this if my Toni wasn't so fickle. I swear that girl has more 'loves of my life' than I have spices in my kitchen."

"Now now Mrs. Calligaris I know for a fact that's a gross exaggeration…there's no way your kitchen is that big." I can't keep the cheeky grin off my face anymore, I adore that woman and her family but Toni is **_really_** something else. Loud boisterous laughs are my reward; it's almost a warm and comforting feeling that this exchange is such a routine for us. It helps knowing that I'm not completely alone in this world even if the larger than life Italian woman doesn't know everything about me. Nobody does, not anyone close to me anyway, its better that way.

"Oh Quinnie, if only I was able to swap you for my loud mouthed kid, my life would be so much easier."

With a playful smirk firmly planted on my face I ask, "Which one?"

Shaking her head at me with an amused chuckle, the woman who is both my neighbor and the mother I never had, shoos me off so she can finish sweeping up outside her family's shop. "On second thought maybe a loud mouth is better than a smart mouth. Alright go on now, before I come to my senses and decide to give the lot of you away; I've got to straighten this place out before those hipsters come by to pester us about when we are going to sell _vegan_ oxfords."

Shivering in fake disgust I exclaim, "Vegans hipsters are just the worst aren't they? Personally, I refuse to trust anyone who doesn't love bacon. Fine I'll stop pestering you but only because I need to open up as well, I hope you have a wonderful day Mrs. Calligaris, and tell Toni that book she needed for her Psych class should be in today or tomorrow. "

"You too sweetie and I'll send Saul over around one with some lunch for you ok?"

With a bashful and grateful smile I thank my favorite neighbor and go about opening up my own little shop, it's not much but its mine and its home. It may have been guilt money that bought me the place and paid for college but I owned the building free and clear, my own personal Never/Wonderland a used book and record store. How was I able to purchase an entire building and open a small business in this economy at 22 you ask? Well I was born into affluence; my given name was supposed to be Lucian Charles Rotzler III, I say was because as almost soon as I was born I was put into the overstuffed family closet along with the other skeletons and hidden away, at least until I could be dumped off at the nearest fire station. After I was born my "parents" had lied to the rest of the family and their peers stating that I had died a few days after birth as a result of SIDS, however the reality was they were horrified to discover that their perfect baby boy was in fact a baby **_it_**_,_ why did it take a few days for me to "die"? They were busy fighting with the doctors to make a decision regarding my gender and perform surgery to correct the problem. However all the specialists that were brought in refused to perform such a surgery on me as an infant because it could have serious physical and psychological ramifications as a result and they could not go through with it ethically, finally it was decided to just eliminate the problem in a more direct manner, I am fairly certain had this been biblical times I would have been left outside to die or been thrown off a cliff with the other imperfect children.

Instead I was dropped off in the middle of the night with no name, no diaper, and wrapped only in an old towel at a local firehouse after the family lawyer paid off the private hospital staff to keep silent about the birth. The orphanage that took me in gave the name Quinn because the director was really into a 1990s television show, bet you can't guess which one, and there I stayed until I got into Columbia under early admissions.

Now I bet you're asking yourself how someone with as an inauspicious beginning as mine finally came into the obvious amount of wealth that was needed to get me where I am today. Short answer? A fellow skeleton. You see as fate would have it another disowned and disavowed member of the Rotzler family tree was cast out for having the audacity to fall in love with someone and marrying the family disapproved of, someone poor. That's all it was the poor guy was poor, not even poor just middle class but that was enough to completely write off Judith Katherine Rotzler and cut her off forever. Aunt Judy and Uncle Russell had the last laugh though, Russell Fabray may have been from a less well off family but was an infinitely better business man than anyone that Judy's family had at their disposal; so by the time he retired he had amassed a wealth even greater than one of the oldest families in New York and had bought out controlling shares in all three of the family businesses. Karma is a bitch right? As there cherry on top of that screw you sundae my Great Aunt had always found the whole story of my untimely death a little fishy, so she did some digging, aka bribing of her own and though it took her seventeen years to find me once she did, she paid for my college education and left me half all of her estate in her will, I am sad to say that she passed away this past August, the other half went to my cousin Frank and I am proud to say that he has the family businesses well in hand, he offered to split partnership but I wanted nothing to do with the Rotzler family ever again. When I turned eighteen I took Russell's last name with my Aunt and my cousin's blessing and am now Quinn Fabray by choice.

After I graduated with top honors, I found, purchased, renovated and opened my little shop, with the plans to live out my life quietly and comfortably alone, then in turn I would leave my estate to various orphanages and youth assistance non-profits across the country. That was the plan anyway, but then my Aunt Judy had to go and make me swear at her bedside that I would look for love, that I understood that I did in fact deserve to find it and that there were wonderful people outside of the world of literature and I could find them if I only but looked. So after ensuring that the store would be in good hands I decided to take a cruise, I had never been out of New York and I assumed that a gay cruise would be the safest bet for me to at least make a friend or two, I wasn't holding out hope for a romantic partner…okay so I totally was but my books had make a romantic out of me without my consent; and so when I met **her **I allowed myself to be hopeful and tentatively happy if only for those few days on that ship. I was honest about my condition up front and explained what is was that brought me there and after hearing an abbreviated version of my life story she told me she was there to spend the holidays with her fathers, full stop. Okay not really, this was her actual response,

"That is wonderfully romantic and I sincerely hope that being here will enable you to feel more comfortable in your skin or at the very least with trusting in your fellow man and are able to make lasting and worthwhile connections on this trip. I myself am not here for anywhere near as moving of a reason. My fathers and I are  
Jewish and instead of being bogged down in a freezing and religiously intolerant atmosphere of Ohio we tend to escape to warmer environments during the holidays both in climate and in community."

Obviously I was charmed, how could I not be? There she was one of the most exotic and naturally stunning women I had ever met; she may have been a girl from a small town and only a college freshman, but she spoke with more poise and elocution than most graduate students, and as far as her reaction concerning Quinnie Jr.? Didn't even bat an eyelash, well that's not true she confessed that she was "deeply curious about it having never met an intersexed person before but understood that it would be quite gauche to inquire about the specifics of such a delicate and personal topic upon first meeting me", other than that it was clearly a non issue as far as wanting to spending time with me. She was actually the one who sought me out the next day explaining that she felt it too serendipitous for two New Yorkers, who happen to live in practically the same neighborhood, to meet on a Florida cruise and not become at the very least acquainted with me or else it would weigh down heavily on her subconscious once we were to disembark, and then she said it the words that would be my undoing.

_Suddenly bashful the previously confident girl ducked her head and hesitated before shyly meeting my gaze again from under her long lashes, "To become completely honest, I am hoping that you might want to become more than mere acquaintances with me, I would very much love it if we could at the very least become friends. Do you think you could want me as a friend Quinn?"_

I should have known, I should have ran far away from her in that moment but I couldn't, I was captured by beautiful pleading and warm cinnamon eyes, by shy glances and demurring smiles. She was just so lovely, appeared so vulnerable in that moment, and so heartbreakingly beautiful that that's what I let her do, I let her draw me in and break me to pieces with her pretty blushes, sweet words, and tentative touches. It was the most wonderful two weeks of my life, I had never felt so accepted, so cared for, and I had never thought I would ever feel desirable. That first kiss was more than the cliché, I didn't just see fireworks and hear music, I felt as if I was being drowned by the symphony and consumed by the flames that singed my very soul. She was the first for all of it, my first kiss, the first person I allowed to see me, to touch me; it was perfect and more than I could ever have dreamed of.

When we had finally disembarked there was the promise of reuniting once we were home, of more, of a tomorrow and like a fool I believed her, five days later she became my first one last time, the first person to ever break my heart, and if I'm smart and God is willing she'll be the last as I have no intend to put myself in that position ever again. All I need are my books, my cat Figaro, and music; speaking of which now that the store is all set up and after this emotionally draining trip down memory lane I am in desperate need for some Ella Fitzgerald. I am so absorbed in my search for the perfect album that I miss the door opening and my first costumers of the day until I hear a nervous throat being cleared.

"I'm sorry but I'll be with you in just a moment." _Ah ha found it!_

Placing the record on the old hi-fi in victory, I turn around with a pleasant smile that is quickly wiped off my face as I can stare in horrified disbelief. There in front of me, in _my store_, **my safe place** is the one person besides the cold and cruel people that gave me life that I never wanted to see again, standing there with an anxious and pleading smile was the woman who wreaked me so brutally and so casually little more than a month ago.

Rachel Berry.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I went back and corrected some mistakes I noticed in the previous chapters, I don't know why I never see it until it's published, plus I added timelines to the beginning of the chapters to make things a tad less confusing as the story will have a few flashbacks in it. For example this chapter starts off as a flashback to where we left off in Rachel and Santana's conversation. Prepare yourself to be really disappointed with Rachel Barbra Berry in the next few chapters, like REALLY disappointed, and before anyone gets up in arms about Rachel being too OOC I would like to point out that in the show she has proven the following: she makes bad decisions when she feels her dreams are threatened and/or when she believes she has been wronged, she is willing to compromise her personal morals, convictions and even herself as a supporter of the LGBT community in order to gloss over the flaws of her romantic interests if it means keeping them in her life. So really this behavior would be kind of par for the course with Rachel, at least the multiple personality version of Rachel that Glee has churned out. I feel it is also important to note that Rachel has also proven herself capable of feeling true and deep remorse when she realizes what she has done and that while she is legally an adult and can be very mature she is still a child in many ways but almost especially when it comes to her romantic relationships.**

**One reviewer expressed concern over Quinn being a jerk which is a common trend in girl!peen stories, she will not be that in this story, however she is about to go all Ice Queen HBIC on Rachel in the next chapter, which once the story of what happened the last time they saw each other comes out I think you'll agree her response is totally justified or at the least understandable. PS. Sorry that I kind of made Rachel the jerk in this one the plan is for her to redeem herself in a big way though, so never fear.**

**Lastly I want to clarify Quinn's age, she opened The Green Glass Door after graduating and has been running it and living next door to the Calligaris family store for two years now which makes her 24 going on 25. Oh and the first person can tell me why I picked that name for her neighbors gets to pick the next Gleek to make an appearance in the story, but please don't waste your vote as Kurt is a given. **

**Also as always I in no way, shape, or form claim any ownership of Glee or its characters they all belong to RIB, or any songs/pop culture references that I make along the way.**

* * *

**March 7****th****, 2013**

Ah there really is nothing better than a long drawn out and awkward silence as one of your best friends looks at you in disbelief with a jaw on the floor, especially when she's been like that for damn near ten minutes. Okay so it's really only like three but we divas are a dramatic bunch and this conversation already has me on edge. _'That's it!'_

"SANTANA!"

The dazed girl jumped about a foot in the air in shock before fixing me with a glare, "What the hell Berry?"

"I apologize but you appeared to have gone into catatonic shock over learning the name of the mother of my child and I am a little curious as to why."

Huffing an incredulous laugh before starring off into the distance, she begins muttering to herself before leveling me with a steely glare. "Why? She just tells me Quinn Fucking Fabray got her pregnant and she wants to know why I'm wigging out. Well Berry I'd tell you why, but I can't help but feel as though I must have misheard you because there is no way the girl who got your ego preggo is named Quinn Fabray."

Alright, now not only am I annoyed but I am also offended and really confused. "What exactly is so hard to believe about Quinn getting me pregnant? Well other than the obvious of we're both women but I do believe I cleared that matter up."

"Oh my God you don't know. How is it possible you don't **know**!"

"Don't_ know_ **what**!"

"Who the fuck mother of your future child is!"

"I **do** know who impregnated me and as I just said her name is Quinn!" At this point we are both out of our seats and inches from the others face, I don't know what her problem is but she better fix it fast because I am not "insecure, passive and easily intimidated Ohio Rachel Berry" anymore, I am "Willing to send a girl to a crack house, hormonal, caffeine deprived New York Rachel Berry" now and that Rachel will cut a bitch or as Santana would say go all Lima Heights!

After a brief but intense stare down the Latina finally throws her hands in the air and mutters to herself in Spanish before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay, clearly the hormones are already kicking in so I will let this go for now. Obviously you know who she is Rachel but my point was I found it hard to believe that you don't _know_ who she is. But that can wait for the moment because you, Rachel Barbra have some decisions to make. First and more than likely a dumb question because I know you and can guess at the answer. Are you sure that you are pregnant?"

I scrub my hands over my face to calm myself down because Santana is being real with me and over the years I have learned that when she has those moments to shut up and _really_ listen to her, because the girl is almost as smart as Brittany when it comes to understanding scenarios and what makes other people tick. "I have yet to go to an actual doctor's appointment but I have taken ten tests from for several different brands and spaced them out over the last two weeks just to make sure it wasn't a hormone fluctuation."

"Okay that's smart Rach and honestly I _so_ knew you would be clear headed enough to think about stuff like that. Now, next question, do you want me to go with you when you do schedule it?"

Managing a weak but grateful smile I nod in the affirmative.

"Kay that's good thinking again, because let's face its totes not a biggie for me but Lady Pants will have nightmares for a week if he has to set a designer shoe into an OBGYN's office; too many lady bits and not enough current fashion mags. Another question I have to ask because it would be irresponsible not to, but I _so_ don't wanna ask, because I don't want to offend you or impact your decisions or whatever but…are you gonna go through with the pregnancy if in fact you are knocked up?"

Heaving a deep sigh, I lean onto her shoulder and think briefly about the best way to phrase my response before giving it. "I've thought a lot about it over the last couple of weeks and there is no way I could do that, I completely believe in the right to choose but I also believe in taking responsibility for one's own actions and…this is the part that's going to sound a little off so I need you to let me explain everything and not interrupt. And I would really love it if you not hate me after I tell you what I did but I completely understand if you do because I honestly hate myself." I am not sure when my resolve broke and the tears started to fall but right now I don't care and all I want is to not lose Santana and Kurt once the truth comes out because then I'll really have no one in my corner and as much as I'd deserve it I can't do this by myself. Luckily for me one of my best friends is the most fiercely loyal and protective person in the world, Santana Lopez former HBIC scariest woman I have ever met is holding me tight whispers words of comfort in my ear while I shudder and gasp for breath as sob after sob racks my body. Once I start to quiet down some I realize she has been singing softly in Spanish this whole time and while I may not understand all of the words, the message is loud and clear. _'I'm here for you, I love you and I'm not going anywhere.'_

After what feels like an eternity I am finally calm enough to explain everything, but first things first, "Thank you Santana, I sincerely don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you are totes lucky that you will never have to worry about that now aren't you _mi pequeña estrellita_? Now tell Auntie Snix all about what has you hurting so bad."

"I'm going to have to start from the beginning but basically what I was going to say before was this is karma and I absolutely have it coming. Not the having a child part because all children are a blessing but the losing my future part that is entirely fair and I'm honestly a little afraid of what's down the bend because this is not punishment enough. Now get comfy and let me tell you the story of how Rachel met Quinn."

* * *

_December 19__th__, 2012_

_Rachel was bored, like __**really**__ bored. For being a gay and lesbian cruise it was surprisingly lackluster affair, and apparently the only other people on this ship were families and singles over their forties, many of whom were giving Rachel the eye and skeeving her out in the process, cougars were really Noah's thing, __**not**__ Rachel's. Yes this was exactly how Rachel wanted to spend her break from school; stuck on a boat in December with her dads and being cruised by mild aged lesbians and 'Chester the Molester' ship attendants. Why couldn't her dads celebrate the holidays like normal people once, just once! Don't get her wrong she loved her father's fiercely and unconditionally but they really didn't get the whole being a family thing, which is understandable as both the Berry's and the Goldstein's disowned both of their sons once they came out and then condemned them again for having a child._

_After changing into significantly more conservative clothes, Rachel decided to settle down and sulk for the duration of the voyage and hoped against all hope that it doesn't turn out like a certain three hour tour. If it does Rachel had already cast her vote to put the lesbians in charge, she's no fool, political correctness be damned, if anyone will be able to start a fire, build shelter, hunt, forage, and keep people in line it's the women, most of the men will be less than useless…and they should just imprison the hetero employees now because they will only be in the way…and-_

**_'Who. Is. That?'_**_._

_Suddenly time slows down for Rachel Berry and she worries if she has already died of boredom because that is the only thing that explains the vision before her. The most stunning and ethereal looking woman has just settled into a lounge chair in front of her, dressed in a delicate white sundress, with golden hair, and a flawless porcelain complexion. The woman in front of her is easily the most gorgeous creature that Rachel has ever seen, and as she pulls a worn copy of Gone With the Wind out of her bag, which just so happens to be Rachel's favorite book, the formerly sullen diva thinks that this trip just might have started looking up. Before she is even aware of it the young brunette is up and out of her seat, making her way towards that vision of perfection personified, once she has closed the distance the smaller girl is now able to see the delicate, yet sophisticated reading glasses perched on that perfect nose, it makes her even lovelier somehow and the diva thinks that glasses have never looked sexier in her short life. After waiting uncomfortably for a few moments to be acknowledged Rachel begins to get the feeling she is being given the brush off until the girl gives a small hum of amusement lips twitching mouths the words as she reads, finally realizing that the blonde isn't ignoring her just oblivious to her presence and completely consumed in her book, Rachel takes a leap and delicately clears her throat to alert the woman to her presence. Even though Rachel has attempted to gain the blondes attention quietly, it clearly startles the girl as she gives a small jump; looking after seeing the brunette staring at her expectantly the young woman quickly glances around as if to confirm the diva was really wanting to speak to her before bushing prettily and shyly raising her eyes before timidly greeting the smaller girl._

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"I am so sorry it wasn't my intention to frighten you, I had simply noticed what you were reading, it's one of my favorite books, and I just wanted to know if you were at the part where Scarlett has arrived at the Wilkes party."_

_"Oh! Um yes she's actually just seen Rhett for the first time, you…um I mean, is it really one of your favorites?"_

_"Oh yes! Margaret Mitchell was such a wonderful writer, it's a shame that she only sought to publish Gone With the Wind I would have loved to read her works from her youth, on my fifteenth birthday I received her novella Lost Laysen from my fathers and I simply adored it, though in retrospect I do not believe it was a very appropriate gift to receive from ones fathers…oh how rude of me I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Rachel Berry."_

_The blonde girl returned the mega-watt beam in front of her with a bashful but genuine smile of her own, before shyly reaching to shake the brunettes hand in greeting. "H-Hello Rachel Berry, it's very nice to meet you, m-my name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray."_

**_'Such a pretty name.'_**

_"Hello Quinn Fabray, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. Would you mind if I joined you?"_

_The seated girl looked surprised but delighted by the request before gesturing to the chair beside her, taking the proffered seat Rachel turned to the blonde and inquired about what brought her on this trip, the to spent hours talking before Rachel's fathers called her away. She bid farewell to the girl who watched her go with a sad smile before returning to her book, that night as Rachel lay in bed she couldn't help but think about the girl she had just met and all that she had revealed; after awaking with a cry of pleasure the next morning from the most intense sex dream of her life she knew that she had to get to know the girl, not only was she seemingly a wonderful and obviously incredibly desirable woman, it felt like kismet that she should meet someone from her new home and Rachel Barbra Berry is never one to deny her sixth sense when it tells her something._

_After finally hunting down the blonde that afternoon, Rachel attempted some light flirting to see if she even had a shot with the goddess, to her delighted surprise the blushing cheeks and starry-eyed and enamored looks she received as result were clear indicators of the attraction being mutual. Once she had spent a few days covertly wooing the blonde, Rachel confessed her attraction and asked if she could kiss her, a quiet but hopeful yes was her answer and as the diva pressed her lips to the woman of her dreams, she felt as if she must have died all over again, that kiss was everything she had ever heard or hoped that a first kiss should be and yet so much more, it felt like coming home to Rachel, and for the first time she was scared of how much she wanted the other woman. But fear or no fear Rachel continued to crave and give into her desperation to claim more of the blonde, so much so that after only three days Rachel shared another first with Quinn; her first time with a woman._

_All that flawless creamy skin draped over firm and perfectly toned muscles made Rachel's mouth dry out as moisture and heat pooled into her panties; Quinn watched the other girl's eyes change from warm brown to solid black as she stood before her, seeing the obvious lust written across her would be lover's face enabled the blonde to override her insecurities while Rachel's greedy eyes devoured Quinn's naked form. She started at that perfect and angelic face, then trailed her eyes down a delicate and graceful that lead next to a defined collarbone, Rachel's eyes paused to drink in the pert breasts and their soft pink buds only barely restraining herself from attacking them with her lips, teeth, and tongue; with a little reluctance her eyes continued their feasting to the toned and flat stomach that was slightly obscured by easily the longest, thickest and most beautiful cock Rachel had ever seen. Body obsessed Brody had nothing on Quinn, and as for Finn it was a joke comparatively; how she had ever let either of those boys see her much less touch her when this was waiting out in the world for her, almost literally around the corner, Rachel would never know. _

_After finally continuing her trip down the rest of the blondes body, the diva shuddered and squeezed her thighs to relieve the pressure that had built up to an almost unbearable amount, meeting the blondes eyes again she was met with blushing cheeks, a small smirk, and the sexiest arched brow she had ever witnessed._

_Rachel exclaimed a breathless and husky, "God Quinn, you are so so perfect."_

_Quinn blushed a little harder as her eyes dipped demurely, looking back up into the dark eyes of the wanton girl before her, the blonde swallowed thickly and licked her lips before speaking. "It's your turn now little star."_

_Suddenly feeling very self-conscious and inadequate Rachel ducked her head and blushed heavily as she reached shaky hands behind her to try and undo the clasps on her back, seeing the girls hesitance Quinn was concerned and assumed the shorter girl's reluctance was due to her not being full ready. Quickly the blonde stepped forward and tucked a finger under the younger girls chin; she waited stroking the girl's cheek with her free hand until slightly timid eyes met her. "Rachel if you don't want this, we don't have to do anything, we can stop this right now, I'll understand little star."_

_Rachel shook her head softly before pressing a kiss to the palm resting on her cheek, "No Quinn it's not that, I want this, I want __**you**__ so __**so **__much…it's just…I m-mean I'm n-not…"_

_Noticing the way the younger girl wrapped her arms around her waist Quinn realized that the blush to her lover's cheeks wasn't shyness it was anxiety, the blonde found herself momentarily confused as to how a woman so perfectly formed seemed to be even more insecure about her body than she was before remembering what Rachel had confided in her days before, constant harassment and vicious bullying occurred to this poor beautiful girl in front of her and while she might have kept her head high in public, it obviously shattered her confidence in private. _

_Gently cupping the little diva's face with both hands Quinn waiting until the girl met her eyes again before addressing what she now knew was the real problem, "Rachel Barbra Berry, you having nothing to be self-conscious about. You are the most heartbreakingly beautiful person I have ever met, when I first saw you I felt like I was drowning in the best way possible and I didn't want to be saved. I know it's only been a few days but I care for you so much little star, and I feel so blessed that I've gotten to meet you and absolutely undeserving of getting any kind of chance to have you. You say I'm perfect angel? You are a goddess, Rachel Berry and anyone who cannot see that is blind."_

_The little diva closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath to ground herself, before reaching surer hands to finally let the last of her clothing fall away. After hearing a soft gasp, Rachel opened her eyes and took one of the hands still cupping her cheeks and slid it down her body to rest on a perky sun kissed breast before pressing a kiss to the hand still caressing her face and grabbing the neck of the blonde to bring their lips within brushing distance, "Take me Quinn, please baby I need you to take me."_

* * *

A slam brings me back to the present just in time to see Kurt run into his room looking as if he had seen a ghost, sharing a startled look with Santana we both move to stand when I notice slight squirm my roommate makes and her blown pupils. _'Oh my God!'_

Trying my best to stifle a chuckle I decide to take advantage of this rare moment and see if the Latina can blush, "You okay there Santana? You look a little flushed."

She can, and she actually turns really red too. _'Happy belated birthday to me...'_

"Shut it Berry, it's only because it's been me and my hand each night for a few months now and that story was starting to get a little too detailed. At least I know now how you manage to fake enjoying it with Brody because that boy is so plastic he must be hung like Ken. Now let's go see what has Little Lord Fauntleroy's knickers in such a twist."

Shaking my head in fond exasperation I follow her into Kurt's room to find the boy sitting on the bed with his head in his hands muttering "What do I do?" over and over under his breath. I tentatively sit next to him and place what's meant to be a soothing hand to his shoulder but the boy leaps away like he's been electrocuted and slams his hands over his mouth. Wide eyed I turn to Santana in time to catch a wince and look of understanding flash across her face as she looks expectantly at Kurt, who just shakes his head frantically in response. Getting up from the bed I face them both and demand to know what's going on.

"Kurt?"

"No no no no no! I can't Santana! Please don't make me! Can't you do it?"

"I have she won't listen to me! You've got to tell her!"

Having enough of being treated as if I am not in the room, I let out a piercing whistle to get their attention. "Look I don't know what's wrong with you two but _someone_ better tell me pretty damn quick! I have way too much stress going on right now to have you two keeping secrets from me, now Kurt what the hell is going on!?"

Kurt blinks a couple of times as a response to hearing me curse, before nodding his head softly at me and taking my hand to pull me back onto the bed. Santana take my other side and wraps an arm around my back and pull me into her protective embrace. I instantly know where this is going. _'Stupid Mexican third eye.'_

"Sweetie it's like this…"

Twenty minutes and a lot of angry tears later, Brody comes home to find himself out on his ass with a bruised cheek (me), a black eye (Kurt) and what will more than likely equate to being an extremely painful testicle retrieval operation (do I even need to say). Promises of exposure keep him from reporting this to the police and the hell away from the apartment and me hopefully forever.

Twenty more minutes and lots of sympathetic tears late Kurt has been informed of my situation, and holds my hand along with Santana as I make the doctor's appointment, they luckily have an opening the next day. I then spend the rest of the night watching Designing Women with my two best friends, after promising to relay the rest of the story tomorrow after I find out for sure, and I try to breathe a little easier until then, after all tomorrow is another day.

TBC


	4. AN: Thank you

**A/N: I have gotten such a wonderful response to this story that I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their follows and favorites and to respond to all of the reviews. I should have the next chapter for NYDKM up either tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest.**

**Shadow Apparation 03/04/13: Thank you and I so wish I could claim solo credit for that but I am not a liar…well not about stuff like this, the term came from the story "ATONEMENT" by WriteCuzI'mfree, I loved it so much I had to use it, besides Santana would SO come up with something like that on her own.**

**Guest 03/04/13: I think you are too, if you're like me that is, if not that's understandable because I am puh-retty awesome. ;D**

**musicwolf89 03/04/13: I'm writing as fast as I can and thanks for the support.**

**polux 03/04/13: Santana is impossible for me not to write funny, I ADORE her character both on the show and in fandom, she is what would happen if you smooshed two of my sisters together, but it's about to get all tense up in the club.**

**summer1234 03/04/13: THANK YOU, I absolutely thank you! BUT I work and go to school both fulltime hence my major lag times between updates, HOWEVER! I shall endeavor to finish just as quickly as humanly possible so please bear with me.**

**wagner710 03/04/13: Thank you very much!**

**Cassicio 03/04/13: Thank you that means a lot because you are seriously one of my favorite authors on this site, that being said WHY FOR NO MORE FIGHT CLUB? I love that story! *petulant huff***

**CacahuataFaberry 03/04/13: IKR? Or at the very least the only way it should have been allowed to happen.**

**redroseangel27 03/04/13: Will do, and hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait.**

**OutofNoWhereHereIAm 03/04/13: I feel you and trust Quinn is sooooo not the jerk of this story, she does get a little HBIC-ish but it's totally justified. **

**Gleek4life353 03/05/13: I hope these updates have been coming soon enough and LOVE the avatar. I fell in love with Rachel first episode first song but my favorite moments are when the Unholy Trinity is involved and that song? I felt it was better than The Supremes version, but to be fair I am slightly biased in regards to certain members of The Supremes.**

**Darkhannock 03/05/13: Glad you like!**

**JellyfishCorner 03/16/13: No worries I intend to.**

**polux 04/11/13: You will find out soon, thank you and ikr? Quinn can never seem to catch a break either in the show or even in fandom.**

**Guest 04/11/13: Thank you so much!**

**OutOfNoWhereHereIAm 04/11/13: I know and I'm sorry but that was planned before your review, while I adore Rachel's character I do recognize her as a very flawed individual as are most of the main character on the show and want to show that, and yes she did but it was more so what she didn't do for Quinn.**

**summer1234 04/11/13: Thank you! The reaction will be intense I can tell you that and it's going to be a long chapter when that comes out. And yes! Yes it does! SO upset that they didn't hook up at the wedding on the show but we can always hope for season finale or even in season five.**

**Guest 04/11/13: Thank you for reading and loving the story, and an update is soon to come.**

**xxDark Angel Babyxx 04/11/13: I'm glad that you like the story so much and an update is coming soon.**

**Spana 04/12/13: Thank you, and I have a very specific plan on where to take the story, all I'll give away is that it will no longer be using the show as a prompt.**

**sapphirous 04/12/13: It's coming soon.**

**Guest 04/12/13: I'm glad you're excited about the story.**

**Glee4ever123 04/12/13: Thank you for your support and next real update in a day or so.**

**Cassicio 04/12/13: That's the plan anyway.**

**kitvkat12 04/13/13: Thank you and I agree, a lot of the times she is not a very nice character almost especially in girl!peen but that is what the creators of Glee have given us as a background for her.**

**hoglee 04/14/13: I know, I know but I'm a sucker for cliff hangers, at least to start the story up as it progresses that will change but for the time being there here to stay.**

**Guest 04/15/13: I'm sorry you feel that way but I have thought about that, very deeply in fact and the reason for Quinn not being given the same brushstrokes of cannon is simple. She's ****_not_**** the Quinn from Lima; therefore she's ****_not_**** the Quinn from the show. Certain things I have taken from the show such as her personal style, love of bacon (as a briefly mentioned joke), music preferences and her penchant for reading. She is also still very emotionally damaged by her family but unlike the show, this Quinn did not grow up in an ultra conservative and repressive household, she grew up in an orphanage and was never adopted because of her unique condition. This has affected Quinn's psyche profoundly as well as her ability to trust others and as a result she can be even more introverted. Suffice to say due to her anatomy being public knowledge she was ostracized in school and at the home, so she was never HBIC of anything. The cold and uncaring mask of indifference that she wears like armor is a defense mechanism for those who have actually caused harm, another key difference from the show, it is a ****defensive**** reaction not an ****offensive**** one. I hope that cleared up my decision to forewarn the people reading this story about how Rachel would be able to cause such an adverse and complete 180° to how Quinn interacted with Rachel back in December, and why Quinn is the "good guy". If not, well than I thank you for taking the time to read this story and I apologize that it is still not for you and understand if you have decided to cease reading it.**

**olux 04/15/13: Thank you and next update coming soon!**

**sapphirous: I kinda am too, just a little though because blondes really aren't my type, next chapter is really soon and thank you for your support.**

**Guest 04/15/13: Thank you!**

**And last but not least thanks to: ANNYAMII, Angel Scones, Ansacht, Chezza br, Darkhannock, EAnIL, Gleek4life353, Gmac62, JellyfishCorner, JusCurious, Meggymoo12, Nightfire87, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, S. , Scorpion Gohma, Shadow Apparation, Soccerfan10, TCJ75, TIGGRAIN, akr73, alex285, applebox123, ashlee2321, bernicevella64, djsmith10186, ejbrus, embracethee, emerygneiss, esme22, fridaglee17, geschichtenleserin, jackx3117, jainasolo9121, jennihort88, kipper93, kitvkat12, ko120, lalala18, lindseysings, musicpro21, mymyself19, pierce22, ronimac1, sapphirous, , steffithetraveler, summer1234, sunrise4ever, sunrise4ever, tantalise76, xannaxmurderx, and zleight for adding this story to your favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say WOW and thanks for all the support with this story and sorry it took me so long to properly respond to your reviews. Now I know some of you are antsy about what happens next in Lemon Aide and it's coming, I promise you it's coming I'm just trying to tie everything together, so in the next few days give or take, that story should be finished, Until the Real Thing Comes Along will be a Faberry endgame story know but it will take a long of time and some emotionally heavy situations for Sophie and Rachel to break away from the romantic feelings they have for one another and for Quinn to earn the right to be with Rachel. Dribble Drabbles is coming along nicely but I would love some prompts from y'all about what you'd like to see in it.**

**This chapter starts off the day after the drama of the Brochel break-up, no Finn coming to the rescue because I honestly hated that as a feminist, way to remove Rachel's autonomy not-so-Finnocent, nice to know she has a choice of who she wants to be with in the end. However that's doesn't mean there might not be Finn in this story if only to cause some drama. We also get to hear the rest of the story of what happened during their last few days on the ship, along with finally knowing what happened when they reunited in New York. Warning you may no longer feel like Rachel deserves Quinn after this but like I said she will redeem herself, it will understandably take a while though. Sexy times right ahead, but please be gentle it's my first time. Puns SO intended, see what I did there? *Eyebrow wiggle* Not only was there a naughty innuendo but also a Titanic reference because they met on a ship. *Sigh* I really need another hobby besides reading and watching movies.**

**Anyway as always I in no way, shape, or form claim any ownership of Glee or its characters they all belong to RIB, or any songs/pop culture references that I make along the way.**

* * *

**March 8****th****, 2013: Santana's POV**

This is some fucked up shit…

No like **really**, I never thought I'd have to do this whole nail biting, knee bouncing, waiting for test results shit with **Berry**…well maybe _with_ Berry but never _because_ of Berry, more like as a moral support for me type thing. But low and behold here I am, freezing my fucking tits off in some gyno's office stuck reading a six month old copy of People waiting to see if "Miss Most Likely to win an EGOT" is about to have a mini-mini-me, so like I said this is some shit.

Wanna know what's really fucked up though? It's what Rachel told us about her dad's last night, she said that she didn't know what would be worse in their eyes, the no longer being a virgin thing, the multiple partners thing, _the lady lovin' thing_, the chick with a dick thing, or the pregnancy thing, but apparently any or all of these things means that the little diva is cut off. They even warned her against getting romantically involved with Quinn when they were on the boat because it could be bad for her career down the line and they _"Invested too much in her to __**allow**__ that to happen"_. That's such fucking bullshit! Way to fail at being parents Berry men. Oh, they won't accept Rachel dating a woman because it will ruin her career? What a couple of fucking hypocrites' right? I wouldn't have believed that shit if Kurt hadn't confirmed it for me, those two are major uptight stage dad's and have apparently been pushing , controlling, and pressuring her like crazy her whole fucking life to be the next Barbra Streisand. Did you that know she would be grounded every time she didn't get a solo or wasn't featured at a performance, what kind of shit is that!? No wonder she was such a spotlight crazy-anal retentive-annoyingly perfect-diva growing up and why she could justify sending someone to a crack house!

Now I know why she's scared Kurt and I will abandon her, if her own mother and both her dad's can and would do that shit to her why wouldn't her friends, especially when one is a former bully and the other is former competition. Well ya know what? **Fuck that!** I don't care what she did to lil' orphan Quinnie, I got my girl's back because Santana Fucking Lopez? She takes care of her own. I may want to spank, gag and even strangle her from time to time but I'm never going to abandon her, I'd be no better than my _abuela _if I did that, actually I'd be worse because I know what that's like. _'…And so do her dad's so double fuck them!' _Sitting in this tacky ass waiting room is fucking getting to me.

_'…Okay seriously what the fuck is taking so long?' _

Just as I am about to go all Lima Heights to get some information out of a nurse, Rachel is walking out the door clutching some paperwork to her chest. I may be having a hard time reading her emotions but I already know she's pregnant; the prescription the nurse that just walked away gave her is kind of a big clue. _'Well shit.'_ Off to the pharmacy we go then. But first I need to make sure the little midge is okay.

"Berry?"

The half-pint just looks at me, I've never seen her so beaten down before, and seeing as I'm one of the people who did most of the heavy hitting back in the day that's fucking saying something. So I just awkwardly open my arms and prepare to be embarrassed by overly dramatic PDA, but instead of the tackle I'm expecting she just carefully walks into my embrace and doesn't relax until my arms are tight around her. She may be bring really quiet about it but I can still feel the tears streaming down my neck, _'Awww my poor little hobbit.'_ All that fucking hard work, all the humiliation and shit's she's had to deal with, and it's gotta feel like it's been all for nothing right now, Fabray better fucking step up and help her out with this shit. I mean it's not like the bitch can't afford it, but just in case I've got my college savings so it's not like she's completely screwed, besides I'm kinda likin' the idea of being an actual Auntie Snix. Don't fucking judge! Someone's gotta make sure that kid's a badass, because if I leave the raising to Rachel and Kurt? ***Internal Shudder* **Hells to the no! No niece of mine is gonna be bullied little prima donna, that shits not happening again!

"Thank you Santana."

Oh right I'm holding a crying midget in the middle of a doctor's office, time to break up the mush fest. "No probs _pequeña estrellita_, but I best be that baby's _Madrina_ or else all Lima Heights! Now let's get you your pre-natals and go back to the loft so we can let Uncle Kurt know he has a shower to throw. Then you can continue on with your tale of lesbian erotica, because I thought about it and shit sounds so hot that decided I gots to have all the dirty deets."

With a shake of her head and soft chuckle, my little Starberry Shortcake leads us out to the street so we can head to the pharmacy. I may suck at the emotional there for you crap but at least I can get her to laugh and I figure when you're about to lose your family and all your dreams a bitch can use all the laughs she can get…actually you know what fuck that too! Rachel is still gonna be a star and I am make that shit happen and be her manager or what the fuck ever, because if her father's turn out to be epic fails for her on this I wanna be able to rub it in their faces and not let them get anywhere near either of my girls. Why? Because I am Santana Fucking Lopez and I gets mine back!

* * *

**March 10****th****, 2013: Quinn's POV**

I am so stunned by the sight of girl in front of me that I am barely able to register the fact that she isn't alone, however I am aware enough to be mildly thankful that instead of seeing **him **again, there is an attractive but caustic looking Latina at her side, and while the smirking is a lot better than that disgusted and smug sneer of the **_boyfriend_**, I could still do without it. A quiet and timid greeting rips me out of my daze, drawing myself to my full height I put on a mask that I haven't had to use since I left the children's home all those years ago. With an arched brow and cold indifference I address the two brunettes who have invaded my sanctuary, "Hello and welcome to The Green Glass Door. Rachel, long time no see. We should continue that trend don't you think? How about we start right now? I'd show you out but since you felt free to just waltz on in I'm sure you can show you and your little _friend_ here right back out."

"Quinn, please. I know I hurt you but-"

Huffing out a derisive laugh, because if that isn't the understatement of the year; I can't help but to rip into her much like how she let that douche bag do it to me all those months ago. "Hurt? I'm not hurt; **you** couldn't hurt me Rachel if you tried, because that would imply that you matter to me, and you don't, not even a little. All that we were to each other was…now how _did_ that charming young man of yours put it? Oh yes, you were just the first and only girl that would ever be _easy _and_ pathetic_ enough to spread your legs for a freak of nature like me, without me having to pay for it first, and that only reason you stooped so low must have been because you were trying to take your mind off the fact that he turned you down which made you so _desperate_ that you would fuck anything, including a disgusting she-male like me. I believe that was the gist of it, unless I'm forgetting something…oh yes! You had said something after that as well, what was that again?"

"Quinn, about that night-" I cut her off because I really don't want to hear her half-ass insincere apology.

"Save it Rachel, I really don't have the time or energy to waste on listening to anymore lies or lame excuses for your behavior. So why don't you run on back to Cody, the two of you really do make a lovely couple, and I sincerely believe that you deserve each other."

The little brunette looks down at the floor and I falter in my attack as it seems as if she is genuinely ashamed of her actions on that night; then again she _is_ an actress, so this could be as fake as that performance she gave on the ship. I cannot believe I let her play me like that, that I was so naïve, so desperate for someone to care that I believed even for a second that any woman, much less someone so strikingly beautiful would want anything to do with a freak like me. No this is obviously a set up just like before, I am not falling for anything that she and that Brady or Brawny or whatever the hell is name is cooked up to hurt me with this time.

"It wasn't my intention to come here and apologize or defend myself to you." Now that has my attention.

"It's wasn't?"

"No, because there is no defense for it and I certainly don't deserve for you to hear any apology of mine, I can't imagine it would mean much anyway. What I said to you that night is unforgivable, and not only because it was all a bunch of lies that I made to protect myself, but because I know what it's like to have someone deny you like that, to hurt you in that way, it's the most painful kind of humiliation, a vicious form of emotional and psychological cruelty and I cannot even begin to express how disgusted I am by it. I don't want your forgiveness because I never want the weight of my guilt to lessen, I don't deserve for it to; I'd actually hope that you'd hate me if it wasn't for the fact that hate only hurts your soul in the long run. If it is any consolation I hate myself more than enough for the both of us, and I certainly didn't come here with the intention of harassing you. I'm here because there is something that I have to tell you but I don't want to because I have already caused enough pain for a life time, however I know that if I don't, it will be so much crueler to you in the long run…Quinn I'm…well…Brody and I are no longer together."

Okay…did not see that one coming, why in the hell would this woman tell me that? She can't possible consider that I'll come running to her now that she and that homophobe are done can she?

"That's too bad; he seemed like _such_ a great guy too. What happened? Did he finally get tired of using you as his own personal 'fuck toy'?" At seeing the Latina tense up I clarify that statement. "His words not mine."

Rachel flinches at the uncharacteristically harsh words leaving my mouth and I'll admit that as much as I should hate her, it burns my conscience to speak to anyone like that much less someone that I lo-

_'No stop it Quinn she means nothing to you, just like you mean nothing to her.'_

"No, she dumped him because Plastic Man's last name turned out to be Bigolo." I whip my head around in confusion to look at the Latina, who until now, has been silently observing at Rachel and I this whole time.

"I beg your pardon?"

An exasperated eye roll and sneer are directed at me before more nonsense flies out of the taller brunette's mouth. "She found out that he was running a _Risky Business _venture? That he was turning on the red light? _Madre de Dios_…she found out he's a fucking hooker!"

I can only gape in shock, because seriously what do you say to that? As I try to form some semblance of a response to that, Ella's signature voice comes crooning out of the hi-fi and I can't help the small smirk that crosses my face because the irony of what song is playing is almost poetic justice.

_So you met someone who set you back on your heels  
Goody Goody  
So you met someone and now you know how it feels  
Goody Goody_

A soft groan pulls both of our attentions back to the little diva in the room as she massages her temple with one hand and wraps her free arm almost protectively around her stomach. "Et tu, Ella?"

"What's wrong Smurfette?"

"Just a little musical karma San."

"Yes it's almost serendipitous wouldn't you say Rachel? Now as personally gratifying as it is to have confirmation that your ex was a legitimate man-whore, I fail to see what that has to do with me."

"It doesn't really, it was just a lead-in for what I'm actually here to talk to you about …well not really a lead-in so much as I just wanted you to have that piece of mind before I break the real news to you."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm pregnant."

My eyebrows pop in shock for the second time today, before furrowing in confusion. I can't understand why she would feel the need to tell me about this, what does she think? That I'm going to congratulate her, if anything I pity her because she is stuck to that prick for life, if that is he even accepts the responsibility of his actions. This is actually a little cruel of her to rub her conception in my face, knowing that I will probably never get to have a child of my own; maybe that was why she showed up, maybe she's just here to stick the knife in a little more.

"Ahem…well then congratulation to you both, I'm sure you're American Gigolo will be a wonderful father."

Brown eyes finally meet mine again and I can't help the way my breath catches in my throat at the intensity and pain that is emanating from them, slowly Rachel begins shaking her head before breathing out, "I'm so sorry Quinn." her voice thick with emotion and face radiating guilt and sorrow.

And just like that it clicks, "W-we used a condom. Every time we used a condom, it can't be mine!"

"From what I remember you're right we did, but condoms aren't one hundred percent effective and even if they were what about New Year's Quinn?" In a wave the memories from that night come crashing back down on me, we were both so drunk, it was the only time we actually drank on the cruise, as a result I have no memory of using any condoms, the trash was still there from that morning so there is no telling if they were from that night. _'Holy Crap I might be having a daughter!'_

"Oh. My. God."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I know the last thing you wanted was to see me again but I couldn't keep this from you, especially since I'm not sure if I'm even going to keep her."

That comment snaps me out of my daze and I start to panic, "W-what do you mean? Would you really…you'd…?

"NO, no Quinn I could never do that, I'm **not** going to do that, I was referring to the possibility of adoption."

"Oh thank God! I-I mean of course it's your body so ultimately your choice b-but…th-thank you for not…you know."

"I know, I couldn't do it regardless, but especially not since she's yours. Um…h-how do you feel about adoption?"

"If…if you don't want to keep her Rachel, I still would; there's no way I will trust my child to strangers or the system, besides I know what it's like to be thrown away by the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally and I will never cause that kind of pain. Th-That's not to say that's what you would be doing, just that it feels that way to kids who were adopted, or are in the system. Even if they were given up for a better life it still stings, and that self-doubt never really goes away."

Relief floods Rachel's face at the news of me wanting to keep the baby, before hurt flickers across it. "Yes I know…I know exactly what it's like for your parents to reject you and toss you aside as if you're nothing. To find out that the people who mean more to you than anyone view you as being disposable to them, realizing that all you were was a means to an end, that all they cared about was the image they project to their peers, how you make them look, and as soon as you tarnish that image, POOF, it's like you never existed…" The girl trails off as silent tears stream down her face, I look questioningly towards the Latina as she pulls the girl into a tight hug.

"She told her dad's last night and they disowned her, after berating her and calling her every foul name under the sun first. Its bad enough she had to go through this shit with Shelby when she was sixteen, but them too? It's so fucked up."

As much as I don't want it too, my heart goes out to the mother of my child and I feel a sharp stab of jealousy pierce me when I see how close she is to the girl holding so securely in her arms. I don't want to be jealous, I have no right to be jealous, but I am, even though she ripped me to shreds I can't help but care for her and knowing that she is caring my child I feel like I should be the one to comfort and hold her. But I can't, and I won't. So I do the next best thing.

"Give me a moment to lock up and we can head upstairs to talk about everything."

"B-b-but what about your b-boss? I don't want you to get in trouble b-because of me on top of ev-everything-"

I quickly but gently cut her off, why does it have to hurt so much to see her cry? "Shh Rach, it's okay I promise I won't get in trouble."

"B-but…"

"Tiny it's kinda hard to get in trouble with the boss, when you own the place." Shocked I snap my eyes up to the Latina. _'How the hell…'_

"I know who you are but she doesn't, let's not dwell. Now you've got some locking up to do right Blondie?"

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lag time between updates, I've been struggling to finish Lemon Aide, and I have a new story Desperately Seeking Rachel that just won't leave my head. I know I didn't cover what happened with Quinn and Rachel but that's next chapter and also the phone call from the Berry men, before tentative plans are laid out for the future with Rachel finally finding out the whole truth about Quinn.**


End file.
